


Daddy Predictions

by I_Missy_Moo



Series: These Are A Few Of My Favourite Things [7]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Missy_Moo/pseuds/I_Missy_Moo
Summary: Everything was changing. Everything!





	Daddy Predictions

**Author's Note:**

> Well...these little ficlets and their story arc continue...

This had been her idea. And it HAD seemed like a good idea at the time. She had simply wanted to do something that was so familiar to her, something that was comforting. She felt like she had little control over most areas of her life at the moment. She wanted time in 'their bubble'. In hindsight, she should have realised that it wasn't going to be the same. Everything was changing. Everything!

Things didn't start well when she couldn't lace up her skates. She couldn't even see the laces! She had had to rely on her husband to lace them up. He had thought it was funny...she… not so much. When she had struggled to stand he had then needed to 'haul' her off the bench…another elegant moment in her life…not!

Secondly, she struggled to find her centre of gravity. Her 'centre' kept dancing to the music! Yes, baby Moir seemed to have developed a baby beat and would set about gyrating in all directions as soon as the music began. It didn't seem to matter what genre of music they played, baby M would begin his/her workout! Fists and feet would stretch and push against its own little 'dance studio'.

She wanted it to be like it always had been. She wanted to enjoy this. She wanted to relax and feel the sense of 'home' back on the ice. But she couldn't even find a starting pose. She tried some deep breathing relaxation exercises…breathing in blue… and then poke! A foot to the rib. She gasped. That one hurt. In her mind, she was going to take to the ice and feel like the 'old' Tessa, poised and elegant. In all reality, she felt like a small house on the move!

He came up behind her. 'It's okay,' he said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

'I've got you, babe.' He said trying to comfort her. His strong hands supporting her.

They began slowly. Circling the rink. Just finding their rhythm. Gently swaying.

'Just relax into it.' He whispered into her ear.

'This next song's for you T,' he said as the rhythm of the music changed.

And as he had done so often in their career he began to sing the lyrics to the song they were skating to. As she listened to his voice, she relaxed into him.

_'Having my baby._   
_What a lovely way of saying how much you love me.'_

Tears welled in her eyes.

_'I'm happy knowin' that you're having my baby._   
_You're the woman I love and I love what it's doin' to you._   
_Having my baby…'_

She felt a sense of peace wash over her. Yes, things were changing… and rapidly… however, her 'bubble' was still here. He was here. She was here. The music was here. Their bubble had simply expanded a little more. Now there were two and a half…soon to be three people in their bubble and she realised that that was okay. For the first time in weeks, she felt comfortable with herself again. He had chosen the perfect song. Yet again. He had a knack for doing the right thing at the right time. He was a keeper!

'Feeling better?' He asked as they came to a gentle stop once the song had finished.

She nodded and smiled. He took her hand and placed both of their hands on her bump.

'We really are going to be great at this T.' He said with his usual swagger.

The baby kicked.

'See even _he_ agrees.' Scott said laughingly.

'He?' She asked.

'Yep… T. I reckon we have little Jack Moir ready to make our acquaintance soon. AND… Just in case you need to be prepared…little Jack is going to be a future Leaf's MVP player!'

She laughed… 'No pressure then?'

'Mark my words T. Twenty years or so from now we will be sitting in the crowd at the Stanley Cup cheering our boy on!'

She smiled. Time at the rink was exactly what they had needed. As Scott went to lock up, she made her way to the car.

'Come on little Jack', she said rubbing her tummy in a circular motion as she climbed into their vehicle. 'Time to go home.'


End file.
